gta_ivfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Cousins Bellic
Dialoge Auf der Platypus (Im Inneren des Frachtschiffs Platypus, das unweit der US-amerikanischen Nordostküste den Atlantik in Richtung Festland durchquert. Als musikalische Untermalung läuft Soviet Connection, das offizielle GTA-IV-Thema. Man hört Peitschenhiebe, Dave Bosoy brüllen und eine Frau schreien) *'Dave' (laut):' Daddy ist wieder da, ihr Schlampen... ''(die Frau schreit dazwischen) *'''Dave: Daddy ist wieder da, ihr Schlampen! (Niko Bellic klopft außen an die Kabinentür) *'Niko Bellic' (drängend):' Dave, mach schon. ''(im Inneren der Schiffskabine lässt sich Dave – nur mit einem Slip bekleidet – von einer Frau kräftig den Rücken peitschen) *'''Niko: Komm schon, Dave. (während im Hintergrund das Gebrüll kein Ende nimmt, taucht hinter Niko auf dem Gang Hossan auf) *'Hossan Ramzy:' Niko? Was machst du hier? (Niko wendet sich Hossan zu) *'Niko:' Dave kommt nicht. (Hossan winkt ab) *'Hossan:' Ah, lass ihn. Komm, wir müssen das Ding hier fertigmachen, bevor wir anlegen. Gehen wir. (Niko folgt ihm... ...kurz darauf, an Deck des Schiffs. Niko und sein Kumpel erklimmen den vorderen Mastaufbau. Der Kumpel schnappt sich rasch einen dort stehenden kleinen schwarzen Koffer. Das Schiffshorn trötet) *'Hossan:' Komm, gib mir das. *'Niko:' Da. (die Skyline von Liberty City füllt den Horizont. Die „Platypus“ steuert direkt auf die Südspitze Algonquins zu, die beiden Männer schauen in Fahrtrichtung. Es scheint sehr früher Morgen zu sein) *'Hossan' (überwältigt):' Whooh! Da ist sie... Liberty City. *'Niko: Ja. *'Hossan:' Warst du schon mal dort? *'Niko:' Nein. *'Hossan:' Verrückte Stadt, Niko. (man sieht andere Menschen an Bord, die Drogen-Päckchen in ein Auto verfrachten. Niko und sein Kumpel – der jetzt den kleinen Koffer trägt – haben sich inzwischen zurück aufs Deck begeben) *'Niko:' Was wirst du tun? *'Hossan:' Vielleicht bleib ich an Bord. Vielleicht mach ich auch Karriere. Es ist, wie die es sagen, es ist das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten. Ich wollte immer groß rauskommen. Mir ein nettes Zuhause und einen Hund zulegen. Den Traum leben! *'Niko:' Wie mein Cousin. *'Hossan:' Ach, ja? (die beiden sind wieder in den Schiffsgängen) *'Niko:' Ja, er hat einfach alles. Haus, Weiber, Autos, Partys... (Nikos Kumpel stellt oder gibt seinen Koffer ab – man sieht zunächst nicht, wohin oder an wen) *'Niko:' Er schreibt mir immer wilde E-Mails, und nachdem ich in Schwierigkeiten geriet, dachte ich, vielleicht... Doch dann bekam ich diesen Job und hab die nächsten sieben Monate mit euch verbracht und ich vergaß... (während die beiden weitergehen, scheint der Koffer in einer Kombüse gelandet zu sein. Einer der Köche entnimmt ihm nacheinander mehrere große geschliffene Diamanten, begutachtet sie mit fachmännischem Blick und rührt sie in den Kuchenteig mit ein. Die anderen Köche und ein Typ, der den Boden wischt, nehmen von dieser Aktion keine Notiz) *'Niko:' Nachdem der Krieg vorbei war, konnte ich keine Arbeit finden, keiner konnte das. Also hab ich Dummheiten gemacht und mich mit Idioten eingelassen... (sein Kumpel legt ihm freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter) *'Hossan:' Ach, wir alle machen Dummheiten. Das macht uns menschlich. *'Niko:' Kann sein. Im Hafen (Das Schiff hat seine Anlegestelle an der Westküste Brokers – gleich nördlich der Broker Bridge am Südwestzipfel des Stadtviertels East Hook - erreicht und wird entladen. Ein Kran verfrachtet ein Auto ans Land. Außer Niko verlassen mehrere Männer den Frachter. Ein junger Russe fängt noch auf Deck an zu winken und wird am unteren Ende der Gangway von seiner Freundin stürmisch begrüßt. Niko geht an Land, stellt seinen Koffer ab und wird von einem hinter ihm gehenden Mann mit Mütze angerempelt) *'Niko:' Hey... *'Deutscher Mann:' Entschuldigung (nicht untertitelt und auch im Original auf Deutsch!) (Niko sieht sich um) *'Deutscher Mann' (freudig):' Der amerikanische Traum! ''(ebenfalls nicht untertitelt und auf Deutsch) (Niko ist merklich enttäuscht. Er scheint als Einziger nicht abgeholt zu werden. Während der Kran im Hintergrund ein weiteres Auto aus dem Frachter lädt, guckt er sich nach links und rechts um und stemmt seine Hände an die Hüften... ...plötzlich kommt ein dunkler Wagen angerauscht, umkurvt den Wagen am Kranseil und kommt vor Niko zum Stehen. In ihm sitzt Nikos Cousin Roman, scheinbar ein wenig angetrunken. Aus dem Autoradio tönt Schweine von Glukoza → (Vladivostok FM). *'''Roman Bellic (laut):' Niko! Mein Cousin! ''(er steigt aus dem Wagen) *'''Roman: Ich kann es nicht glauben – du bist hier! *'Niko:' Hey! (er läuft mit erhobenen Armen auf Niko zu und umarmt ihn überschwänglich) *'Roman:' Willkommen in Amerika! *'Niko' (serbisch):' Schön dich zu sehen, Cousin ''(Roman weicht überrascht ein Stück zurück) *'''Roman: Was? *'Niko:' Schön dich zu sehen, Mann – hast du unsere Sprache verlernt? (Roman scheint sich konzentrieren zu müssen) *'Roman:' Uh... Kohlköpfe? (Niko amüsiert sich) *'Roman:' Vielleicht ein bisschen. Ich lebe nun schon seit zehn Jahren hier! Du kannst auch Fremdsprachen. Kannst du dich noch erinnern? Wir haben eine Menge gelernt bei diesen Urlauberinnen mit den großen... *'Niko' (abwiegelnd):' Hey, ein wenig, aber nicht so sehr gut. *'Roman: Du kommst schon klar. Ist besser als mein Serbisch. (er schnappt sich Nikos Koffer, legt ihm einen Arm über die Schultern und lotst ihn in Richtung seines Autos) *'Roman:' Es tut gut, dich zu sehen, Cousin. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es geschafft hast! Ha! (er lässt Niko wieder los) *'Roman:' Scheiße. Ich kann dir sagen, letzte Nacht ging’s ganz schön ab. Zwei Frauen... das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten. (er öffnet den Kofferraum seines Autos, verfrachtet Nikos Gepäck hinein und holt eine Flasche Schnaps heraus) *'Roman:' Ich hab’s geschafft! (er schüttet sich einen ordentlichen Schluck hinter die Binde und torkelt leicht) *'Roman:' Äh Scheiße, Mann, ich bin immer noch ein bisschen besoffen. *'Niko:' Ein bisschen? (Roman beginnt laut zu grölen) *'Roman:' Mein Cousin ist hier! (Niko macht beschwichtigende Gesten) *'Niko:' Woah! Roman, Roman, komm schon, komm beruhige dich. *'Roman:' Zusammen werden wir die Welt erobern! (ganz in der Nähe stehen zwei Hafenarbeiter) *'Weißer Hafenarbeiter:' Ja, ja, ist schon gut, Kumpel. Erobere von wo anders die Welt, okay? *'Schwarzer Hafenarbeiter:' Ja, Kumpel. Du bist verdammt noch mal im Weg. Verpiss dich! *'Roman:' Fick dich! Fickt euch alle! Mein Cousin ist hier! *'Niko:' Hey, komm schon, Mann! *'Roman:' Niko Bellic. Er ist der verdammt noch mal Beste! Wichser! (die beiden Arbeiter verschwinden, indem sie zwei Kisten wegschieben) *'Niko' (beruhigend):' Komm schon, Roman, lass uns... zur Villa fahren. *'Roman: Ja, zur Villa! Woah. (Roman torkelt heftiger, Niko lacht) *'Roman:' Vielleicht solltest lieber du fahren. *'Niko:' Vielleicht sollte ich das. (Niko klappt den Kofferraum zu) *'Roman:' Okay. *'Niko:' Okay. Hey, ist das ein Taxi? Wo ist dein Sportwagen? (Niko setzt sich ans Steuer) *'Roman:' Ähm, in der Werkstatt... na los. (Roman steigt ebenfalls ein) Unterwegs zu Romans „Villa“ *'Roman:' Fahr uns in die Mohawk Avenue, einfach die Straße rauf. Ich sag dir, wenn wir da sind. (sie fahren los) *'Niko:' Wieso zeigst du mir nicht ein bisschen die Stadt? *'Roman:' Scheiß Terroristen. *'Niko:' Was? *'Roman:' Terroristen. Da gab’s diesen Vorfall und jetzt kommt man nicht mehr so gut über die Brücken. (sie kommen an Romans Taxi-Geschäft „Express Car Service“ vorbei) *'Roman:' Niko, das ist die Branche, die uns ganz nach oben bringen wird. (die Fahrt geht weiter) *'Roman:' Du, ohne Visum. Ich würd in Broker bleiben. Scheiß drauf, bleib in Hove Beach. Macht ja jeder, der wie wir ist. Niko, hast du schon mal zwei Frauen gleichzeitig gehabt? Vier dicke Titten als Spielzeug? Ich hab echt gemeint, ich bin tot und im Himmel, Mann. *'Niko:' Hab ich leider noch nie gehabt. *'Roman' (lacht):' Cousin, wir waren zu lange getrennt. Du hättest früher rüber kommen sollen. Denk bloß an all die Mädels, die du verpasst hast! *'Niko: In unserem Land gibt’s auch Frauen. *'Roman:'Ja, aber nur Einheimische. Hier haben wir Weiße, Schwarze, die Puerto Ricanerinnen und die Asiatinnen, europäische Urlauberinnen, verängstigte Kanadierinnen, gelangweilte Hausfrauen aus dem Mittleren Westen... alles Mögliche. Die Stadt ist wie eine große Uder-Milken-Eisdiele: 36 Sorten Titten. Hove Beach ist unser kleines Eckchen Osteuropa. *'Niko:' Was für ein reizendes Bild. Hove Beach, gleich neben den Docks. Die Immigranten kommen nicht sehr weit weg vom Schiff, wenn sie hier ankommen. *'Roman:' Nein, jeder scheint da glücklich zu sein, wo er ist. Das erinnert sie ans Schwarze Meer oder so was... Die Leute gehen von Zuhause weg, um mit den Leuten zusammenzuleben, vor denen sie weggelaufen sind, ziemlich komisch. Für uns ist das aber nur eine Zwischenstation. Unser Blick ist nach ganz oben gerichtet. Villen in Berchem, Penthouse in Algonquin, in jedem Arm ein Model... Ich und mein Cousin Niko, die Herrscher der Welt! (nach einer kleinen Spritztour durch Hove Beach stoppen sie vor einem chaotischen Ziegelstein-Reihenhaus direkt neben der Hochbahn) *'Niko' (enttäuscht):' Das ist die Villa? *'Roman: Nur eine Zwischenlösung. Die Villa kommt noch, Cousin! Die ist der Traum... Komm mit. (Sie steigen aus dem Wagen) Zuhause angekommen (Die beiden Cousins betreten Romans Bleibe: eine mit bunt zusammengewürfelten Gebrauchtmöbeln voll gestellte, enge Bude. Roman trägt Nikos Koffer) *'Roman' (lacht):' Komm rein, komm rein! ''(Niko – noch an der Tür – schaut sich enttäuscht um. Roman stellt den Koffer ab) *'''Roman: Fühl dich ganz wie zuhause. Was mein ist, ist auch dein! (beim Betreten des „Wohnzimmer“-Teppichs rutscht Roman auf einer großen Kakerlake aus – es knirscht hörbar) *'Roman:' Hab ihn! Kleiner Bastard. Wenn er Miete zahlen würde, wär er mir egal. (er versucht, die Überreste des Insekts von der Schuhsohle zu kratzen – was ihn nicht recht gelingt) *'Roman:' Oh. Scheiße. Das ist nicht schön. (Niko sieht sich mit einer 360-Grad-Drehung entsetzt um, Roman hebt freudig seine Arme) *'Roman:' Ah Cousin, es ist so schön, dich zu sehen! (er grinst und geht zu seiner Bettcouch) *'Roman:' Ja! Hmm. (er wirft sich – ganz cool und locker – mit dem Rücken auf die Couch, landet in irgendetwas Ekligem, stößt dabei einen schmerzhaft klingen Laut aus und wischt sich mit der Hand den Rücken ab) *'Roman:' Scheiße. Na ja, ich muss mich sowieso umziehen... (Niko ist merklich genervt, schüttelt mit dem Kopf und wendet sich von seinem Cousin ab. Roman seufzt und macht es sich auf der Couch bequem, als ob alles in bester Ordnung wäre) *'Roman:' Also! *'Niko:' Also... *'Roman:' Also... (Niko dreht sich vorwurfsvoll zu Roman um) *'Niko:' Also hast du mir ’nen Haufen Scheiß erzählt, oder was? (er beginnt, gestikulierend durch das Zimmer zu gehen) *'Niko:' Wo ist die Luxuswohnung? Wo ist der Sportwagen? Wo ist Barbara mit den großen Titten? Und wo ist Stephanie, die mehr Saugkraft als ein Staubsauger hat? *'Roman:' Wovon sprichst du? *'Niko:' In den Briefen an meine Mutter, in den Briefen an mich... Ich höre immer nur Mr. Big, Mr. Roman lebt den amerikanischen Traum. (Roman richtet sich auf der Couch auf) *'Niko:' Sportwagen, Apartments, Frauen, Geld, Strand... Möglichkeiten! Jetzt bin ich hier und sehe, dass das einzig Große in deinem Leben die Kakerlaken sind. *'Roman:' Stimmt. Ich hab die größten verdammten Kakerlaken, den größten Haufen Dreck! (Niko muss lachen) *'Niko:' Fick dich, du Idiot! *'Roman:' Okay, ich bin zwar ein Idiot, aber du musst zugeben, dass der Bullshit die beste Pointe hatte, die du jemals gehört hast. *'Niko:' Ja, das weiß ich. Arschloch. (Roman erhebt sich vom Sofa und geht zu Niko) *'Roman:' Aber ich brauche nur einen guten Mann. Mit einem guten Mann schaffe ich es. Vielleicht nicht die Welt zu erobern, aber zurechtzukommen. (er tippt dem nachdenklichen Niko mit dem Finger auf die Brust) *'Roman:' Jetzt hab ich ihn vielleicht. (er geht in die „Küche“) *'Roman:' Aber was ist mit dir? Was ist mit dir, Cousin? *'Niko:' Was? Was soll mit mir sein? *'Roman:' Na ja... warum bist du nach all der Zeit von zuhause weg? Zuerst höre ich, dass du mit den falschen Leuten abhängst. Dann höre ich, dass du Seemann bei der Handelsmarine bist. Und jetzt bist du hier. Du hast mir nie etwas erzählt. *'Niko:' Huh. Nein. (Roman setzt sich auf einen Küchenstuhl) *'Roman:' Was meinst du mit nein? *'Niko:' Nein, ich hab dir nie etwas erzählt. Ein andermal. *'Roman' (gruselig):' Oooh, Mister Geheimnisvoll... Fremder, exotischer Seemann! Was ist passiert? Hat dich dein Kapitän geschwängert? *'Niko: Halt’s Maul! (Niko kommt zu Roman und setzt sich mit an den kleinen Küchentisch) *'Niko' (nachdenklich):' Nein, nein, nichts dergleichen. Die Marine war okay. Es war schon zuvor, zwei Dinge. Erinnerst du dich, während des Krieges... Wir haben schlimme Sachen getan und uns wurden schlimme Sachen angetan. Im Krieg werden die Jungen und Dummen von den Alten und Bitteren dazu verleitet, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Ich war sehr jung und voller Zorn. Vielleicht ist das keine Entschuldigung... ''(Roman ist mittlerweile im Sitzen eingenickt) *'''Niko: Roman? (er schlägt mit der Hand auf den Tisch – Roman schreckt auf) *'Niko:' Roman! Schläfst du etwa, du fetter Sack? Komm schon! (Roman wird hektisch) *'Roman:' Hm? Nein! Unmöglich! (er zückt sein Handy) *'Roman:' Wie viel Uhr ist es? Scheiße... Ich muss das Taxi zurückbringen. Wir haben noch ein paar Fuhren. (er steht blitzschnell auf, trinkt aus einem Becher und spuckt alles quer über den Tisch. Niko geht in Deckung) *'Roman' (angewidert):' Oh Gott! Schmeckt, als hätte eine Ratte reingeschissen. *'Niko: Roman... (Roman entwickelt eine ungewöhnliche Hektik) *'Roman:' Niko. Ich muss los. Wir treffen uns an der Taxi-Zentrale. (Roman quasselt wie ein Wasserfall – Niko versucht, ihn zu unterbrechen) *'Niko:' Gott... was? Wovon redest du? Ich weiß nicht... Ich bin neu hier... Wovon redest du, Mann? *'Roman:' Ganz einfach. Die Tür raus, dann links, dann wieder links nach dem Diner. Geh einen Block weit und dann rechts in die Iroquois und dann durch bis zum Ende. Es ist links, Ecke Cisco. Es ist wirklich cool. Jede Menge Titten und heiße Schlitten... (er umarmt Niko rasch) *'Roman:' Niko. Lass dich drücken. Schön, dass du da bist... Ich hab etwas für dich. (sein Handy klingelt) *'Roman' (verzweifelt):' Oh, verdammt. Mist, Mist, Mist! ''(er nimmt das Gespräch an, Niko hört aufmerksam zu) *'''Roman: Ja, Vlad. Tut mir leid. Verzeih mir, okay. Nein, nein. Bitte, schneid mir nicht den Schwanz ab, eh? Oh, okay, bye... Ja, nein, uh, okay. (er verlässt fluchtartig seine Wohnung und lässt Niko ratlos – mit 25 Dollar in der Tasche – zurück) Romans reaktionen wenn Niko aus dem Wagen steigt *Wo willst du hin, Cousin? Niko, sei kein Dummkopf. *Ich bin blau und müde, Niko, bitte fahr mich heim, sei ein braver Junge. *Wie willst du dich ohne mich in der Stadt zurechtfinden? Komm zurück, Niko. Sei nicht kindisch. *Was sollte das? Lass uns heimfahren, falls es Euer Majestät passt? *Cousin, du bist kaum hier und rennst schon von mir weg? Und hör auf, dich so komisch aufzuführen. *Ich dachte, wir sind ein Team? Komm zurück, Niko. *Hast du alles gesehen, was du sehen wolltest? Kannst du deinen Cousin jetzt heimfahren? *Ich muss dir zeigen, wo ich wohne. Komm zurück, Niko. *Oh, komm wieder zurück. Können wir jetzt nach Hause? Bitte, Euer Wichtigkeit. Mission Willkommen im Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten! Sobald du in Romans Taxi sitzt, bekommst du einen schnellen Crashkurs über die Autosteuerung eingeblendet (die Tastenbelegung ändert sich logischerweise je nach Spielsystem). Während der Fahrt solltest du dich aufs integrierte GPS verlassen. Die gelbe Linie auf dem Radar zeigt dir die kürzeste legale Strecke zu deinem Ziel. Befördere Roman zu seiner Bude in der Mohawk Avenue ein paar Straßen weiter und stoppe in der blassgelben Pfeilmarkierung neben dem Gehsteig (die später der Park- bzw. Speicherplatz deines Fahrzeugs ist, da es keine Garagen gibt). Am Ende der Zwischensequenz gibt es noch einige Hinweise z.B. bezüglich des Speicherns. Ein kleines Sternsymbol auf der Karte bzw. dem Radar zeigt dir die Lage deiner Wohnung, auf Romans Bettcouch kannst du dich „schlafen“ legen (speichern), wobei dann jeweils sechs Stunden Zeit vergehen. Vor dem Haus befindet sich dein Parkplatz, auf dem du später Fahrzeuge abstellen und somit speichern kannst. Deinen Gesundheitszustand kannst du anhand des grünen Kreises um das Radar erkennen: die linke grüne Hälfte zeigt deine Gesundheit, die rechte Hälfte den Zustand deiner kugelsicheren Weste (wenn du eine trägst). An Hotdog-Ständen kannst du deinen Gesundheitszustand verbessern, indem du etwas isst. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Romans Taxi zerstört oder versenkt wird. Oder Roman und Niko während der Fahrt ums Leben kommen,du sich zu weit von Roman entfernst oder verhaftet wirst. Erfolge *In der Xbox-360-Version erhälst du ein Erfolg namens "Runter Vom Boot" und 5 Microsoft-Punkte. *In der PlayStation-3-Version erhält man eine Trophäre mit dem Namen „Runter vom Boot“. Trivia *In der Beta-Version fand die Mission am Tag statt. *In der Mission stößt Niko interessanter Weise auf einen Deutschen. Galerie gta 4 the cousins bellic 1.jpg|Dave Bosoy wird von einer Frau gepeitscht gta 4 the cousins bellic 2.jpg|''Dave, mach schon!'' Niko's erste Worte in GTA IV gta 4 the cousins bellic 3.jpg|Niko und Hossan schauen Liberty City an gta 4 the cousins bellic 4.jpg|Niko erzählt Hossan über Roman gta 4 the cousins bellic 5.jpg|Ein Koch haltet einen Diamanten (der später in GTA IV und Add-Ons eine große Rolle spielen wird) gta 4 comp.jpg|Der Koch in der PC-Version gta 4 the cousins bellic 6.jpg|Hossan tröstet Niko gta 4 the cousins bellic 7.jpg|Der Schaftner wird vom Schiff transportiert gta 4 the cousins bellic 8.jpg|Niko ist entäuscht, weil Roman nicht gekommen ist um ihn abzuholen gta 4 the cousins bellic 9.jpg|Niko wird von einem betrunkenen Roman begrüßt gta 4 the cousins bellic 10.jpg|Die Arbeiter beklagen sich über Roman gta 4 the cousins bellic 11.jpg|Niko fährt Roman nach Hause Gta 4 the cousins bellic 4.png|Auf dem Weg zur "Villa" gta 4 the cousins bellic 12.jpg|Zu Hause angekommen! gta 4 teh cousins bellic 13.jpg|Roman ist auf einer Kakalake getretten gta 4 the cousins bellic 14.jpg|Roman entspannt sich auf seinem Bett gta 4 the cousins bellic 15.jpg|Niko ist entäuscht über Roman gta 4 the cousins bellic 16.jpg|Niko erzählt Roman über den Jugoslawien Krieg gta 4 the cousins bellic 17.jpg|Niko wird mit 25 Doller in der Tasche zurückgelassen Video thumb|left|500px|Das Video von "The Cousins Bellic" Kategorie:Missionen in GTA IV